hostage_to_democracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Led Zeppelin Medley (song)
Information During late 2012, the band decided that they wanted to play some Zeppelin songs but were unsure of which songs to play. So they decided to take many of their popular songs and craft a medley out of it. The songs used in the medley include Dazed and Confused, Immigrant Song, The Ocean, Heartbreaker, Trampled Under Foot, Since I've Been Loving You, Black Dog, Whole Lotta Love, and Stairway to Heaven. Due to it's length, the medley isn't played live as often as many other songs. Dazed and Confused Dazed and Confused is one of the longer sections of song used in the medley. It includes everything up until the end of the 2nd verse. Jaron plays the lead parts on this song. Lyrics I've been dazed and confused, for so long it's not true. I wanted a woman, but never bargained for you. Lots of people talking, few of them know, sould of a woman was created below. You hurt and abuse, telling all of your lies. Run 'round sweet baby, lord how they hypnotize. Sweet little baby I don't know where you've been. I gotta love you baby, here I come again. Immigrant Song After a transition that grows in both tempo and volume from Dazed and Confused, the opening riff to Immigrant Song starts up. This continues until the end of the chorus where the riff is repeated again. Lyrics Awwwwwww, awwwwwwww Come to the land of the ice and snow, where the wind is cold and the hot springs blow. The hammer of the gods, will drive our ships to new lands. To fight the horde singing and crying, "Valhalla I am coming!" On we sweep with, our threatening oars. Our only goal will be the western shores. The Ocean Once again the song starts from the intro and goes until after the chorus, at which point it immediately transitions to the next section. Lyrics Sining in the sunshine, laughing in the rain. Hitting on the moonshine, rocking in the brain. Got not time to pack my bags, my foots outside the door. I got a date I can't be late for the high hopes haila ball. Heartbreaker/Trampled Under Foot This section starts off with Jaron and Kevin playing the Heartbreaker riff. After 4 repetitions Dakota joins in with the Trampled Under Foot guiitar riff. Both continue until the chord section of Heartbreaker, where everyone follows that pattern. Since I've Been Loving You This section is essentially the entire guitar intro to the song. Jaron plays the main part while Dakota actually plays the bass part on his 7-string guitar. The song then fades out as it moves onto the next section. This section has been skipped on multiple occasions for different reasons. Black Dog The song starts with the classic opening lyrics and continues until after Robert Plant's "Aw aw" section. At this point the band keeps the same tempo and goes onto the next section. Lyrics Hey there mama, I said the way you move, gonna make you sweat it's gonna make yuo groove. Oh, oh child the way you shake that thing, gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting. Hey, hey baby when you walk that way, watch your honey drip I can't keep away. Aw aw aw aw. Aw aw aw aw. Aw aw aw aw. Aw aw aw awwwwwwwwwwww Whole Lotta Love Again the song starts at the intro and goes until after the first chorus. This is the shortest section of the song. Lyrics You need coolin', honey I'm not foolin. I'm gonna take you back to schoolin'. Way down inside, honey you need it. I wanna give you my love. I wanna give you my love. Wanna whole lotta love. Wanna whole lotta love. Wanna whole lotta love. Wanna whole lotta love. Stairway to Heaven This section starts right before the solo where the guitar and drums come in together. The band, from there, plays the rest of the song and uses this as the last section of the song. Dakota plays the solo in this section while Jaron plays the leads during the vocals. Lyrics And as we wind on down the road, our shadows taller than our souls. There is a lady we all know, who shines white light and wants to show, how everything still turns to gold. And if you listen very hard, the tune will come to you at last. When we are all and one is all to be a rock and not to roll. And she's buying a stairway to heaven. Category:Songs Category:Cover Songs